Nintey Nine Point Nine Percent
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Link and Fi are sent to Narnia to help with the war. LoZ is set years after the end of Skyward Sword and CoN is set at the begining of Prince Caspian. Title will be explain later in the story. Please Read and Review.
1. The Visitors and a Strange Poem

99.9%

**A/N: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Chronicles of Narnia. I wish I did but I don't. LoZ is based after the end of Skyward Sword although I will include some 'visitors' from Ocarina of Time. I know that if it is based after Skyward Sword then technically these visitors aren't born yet but once you figure out who they are you will understand why they are here for this short period of time and yes Fi is still with Link because she is Fi and she is awesome. CoN is at the beginning of Prince Caspian. Also the title will be explained later in the story. **

Chapter One: The Visitors and a Strange Poem

…..Normal POV…..

Link walked through the forest, away from the spot where his legendary battle had taken place many years ago. He wanted to get away from that spot. Even though he had won that battle years ago there were still many bad memories connected to it. Zelda falling, Groose barely catching her in time, the resurrection of Demise, and Impa…dying.

He sighed, pushing away the bad memories and instead focusing on where he was going. Over the years he had traveled through this forest many times and now knew every stone, twig, tree, and leaf…but something didn't feel right. He stopped and looked around. Something definitely didn't feel right, something felt evil and yet…not evil. Quickly going into a defensive stance he drew his sword and gently touched the tip of it to the ground before lifting it quickly back up. As soon as it had touched the ground the sword glowed and Fi came out of it.

"What did you need from me master?" she asked, her voice, as always, in an irritating calm tone.

Link simply stood his ground and looked at her, one eyebrow raised as if asking; _Do you really have to ask that anymore? _

Fi took in his defensive stance and his raised eyebrow without showing anything on her face. After that she simply turned around and a second later said, "I feel an enormous presence coming from in front of us." With that she started floating in that direction.

Link followed her, his sword still drawn, ready to fight at a moment's notice. After going in this direction for about half an hour Link felt his feeling of evil and yet not evil increase. Shortly after they came upon ruins.

Link looked around very confused. He had traveled this way and come to this spot many times but he had never found any ruins. He looked around some more.

The ruins had the feeling of being older than old…if that was possible. They were large and strange writing covered most of it. He could see the remains of an alter with three stones hovering above it. One stone was green, another was red, and the last was blue. Each stone had some gold on it, decorating it somehow. Past the stones was an entryway. He and Fi walked through it.

He saw a platform that was in the center of the room beyond. He looked at the floor of the platform and saw it was also decorated. In the middle of the platform was a giant triangle with three smaller triangles stacked pyramid style inside it; the all too familiar Triforce. What made him most curious about the decorations though was the six symbols around the Triforce. They were each hexagons but each had a different symbol on it. Each also released massive amounts of magic. He drew his attention elsewhere to shake his uneasy feeling.

He walked up to the middle of the platform where a stone block stood with writing on it. Surprisingly it was writing he could understand unlike the rest of the writing in the ruins. He sheathed his sword and took a closer look. It was a poem:

_The Sages have been called, _

_To deliver a message._

_A strange world needs help, _

_To send the hero for help. _

_Light to send him with courage,_

_Forest to send him with peace,_

_Fire to send him with strength, _

_Water to send him with intelligence,_

_Shadow to send him with open-mindedness,_

_And Spirit to send him with perseverance._

_Long live Aslan!_

"What a strange poem…" Fi mused as she read it over his shoulder.

_Got that right _Link thought.

"I wonder what it means by 'A strange world needs help to send the hero for help.' Does that mean they have no means of getting the hero to where they are? And who are these Sages and why would they give him gifts? And who is this Aslan?" Fi turned around to find Link staring at the symbols on the floor which had started to glow, "Master?"

Link spoke, his voice hoarse and rough after many years of not using it, "Quiet!"

The symbols on the ground started glowing even brighter, each a different color. One was yellow, one green, one red, one blue, one purple, and one orange. A person came through each of the symbols. Out of the yellow symbol came an old man in orange robes and white hair. Out of the green symbol came a little girl clothed with completely green clothes and short green hair that was held back by a dark green head band. Out of the red symbol came a giant rock, at least it looked like a giant rock but from past experience he knew it was a Goron. Out of the blue symbol came a blue girl with fins on her arms and legs; her forehead was wider than the rest of her head and a much deeper blue. Out of the purple symbol was a dangerous looking woman clothed in dark purple and black armor. And last but not least, out of the orange symbol came a tall and very tan woman with long red hair.

As Link looked at the strangers Fi started talking to them.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Are you the Sages mentioned in the poem?"

No answer.

After that each stranger raised their right hand and a small orb started glowing in front of it, each strangers' orb with their respective colors. As the orbs deepened and brightened at the same time in color and grew in size, Fi was forced back into the Master Sword somehow.

Each stranger then started speaking, in the same language saying the same thing. It seemed as if they were speaking with the same voice. Link couldn't understand them at all although he did understand that something very important was about to happen.

Then their voices were suddenly screaming and each stranger was saying something different. Link held his head in pain, unable to do anything to stop them. Suddenly everything stopped, but as soon as Link looked up each orb, they were now the size of a soccer ball, ran straight into his body making it explode in pain. While he was screaming in pain each Sage, for that's who they were, left him as they knew their work was done. Link had seen them leave but couldn't do anything about it as he was writhing on the floor in agony. As the pain seemed to increase he lost sense of everything and soon blackness overcame him.

…..Normal POV…..

"Hurry up Edmund!" Lucy called as she splashed her brother with the water of the ocean.

"No! Wait a minute." He said, looking up at the cliffs where he could see ruins.

"Oh come on Ed. Take a vacation for once." Peter joked.

"Wait! I'm just…wondering where we are…" Edmund said, looking very serious which was very rare for him.

"Where do you think?" Susan said at the same time as she splashed water at him but he was so far away that the water barely touched him and he didn't notice.

"It's just…I don't remember any ruins in Narnia…" He said and now all of them were looking around, three of them mostly at the ruins but Susan's eyes strayed farther than that.

Susan piped up as the three of them looked at the ruins with more interest than ever, "Or strange blue women hovering over unconscious men on the beach."

**A/N: Ok chapter one done, hoped you guys like it, please read and review. The ruins that Link saw earlier were in fact the future ruins of the Temple of Time in case anyone didn't know. The sages brought it back for a couple hours to get Link and send him to Narnia. Chapter two should be up soon, already have lots of ideas for that one. **


	2. Fi is Evil?

99.9%

**A/N: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the Chronicles of Narnia. The only things I own out of them are these stories.**

Chapter Two: Fi is evil?

…..Normal POV…..

Susan piped up as the three of them looked at the ruins with more interest than ever, "Or strange blue women hovering over unconscious men on the beach."

At that the other three heads snapped to see Fi hovering over Link. Since they didn't know if she was friend or foe they didn't approach right away. As they kept watching them, Edmund grew more curious, and when he got more curious his mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario.

"RUN! GO AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE WITCH!" was all Edmund yelled as he ran towards Fi and Link as fast as he could waving his arms and doing everything he could to make her leave.

Fi didn't know who the small kid yelling and running at her was but she did know one thing, to help her master later, she must hide now.

Susan, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were all given enough time and a clear view to see the strange blue woman go towards the unconscious man and get…_absorbed_...by his sword. None of them knew how it was possible but they knew that they would find out later.

"Edmund! What did you do that for?" Peter yelled as he ran after his little brother, Susan and Lucy hot on his trail.

Edmund stopped next to Link and looked up at his family who stopped next to him, "She was a blue woman _hovering _over him…I'm pretty sure that means she's evil! She is probably the reason he is unconscious!"

"We don't know that!" Susan yelled back at him, "She could have been trying to help him! They might be friends Edmund!"

"We don't know that!" Edmund shot back, using Susan's words because he knew they would annoy her, "If she was his friend then why did she go into his sword?"

As they argued back and forth over whether she was good or not, Link started to come around.

"Ugh," he groaned as he sat up and clutched his head.

They all stopped fighting and turned to look at him. He was wearing a green tunic with chain mail underneath and had a sword and shield strapped to his back. He was also wearing a strange shaped hat but it matched the rest of his outfit.

Lucy immediately sat on her knees next to him, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Link looked at her, surprised to find a child next to him, and nodded.

"I'm Lucy," she said, "These are my brothers Peter and Edmund and my sister Susan."

Link nodded to each of them in turn. They all seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"I-I'm Link," he muttered.

"Hello Link," Susan said.

All four of them gave him friendly smiles and then Peter offered his hand to help him up. Link took his hand and soon all of them were walking along the beach trying to find a way up the cliffs towards the ruins that Edmund had spotted.

"Do you know where we are?' Link asked as they walked, slowing getting back into the hang of using his voice.

"We are in Narnia," Susan answered, "Although we have no idea where in Narnia we are. That's why we are going up to the ruins up so that we might find out."

"I have never heard of Narnia before," Link responded.

"That's ok!" Lucy said, "A lot of people don't know about it. It is a different world and sometimes Aslan brings people from our world here to help the people of Narnia."

"Where is your world?"

"We are from Earth," Peter said as if that was obvious and then all of them started climbing up.

"…I have never heard of Earth before." Link said, confusion written on his face.

With that all of them stopped and looked at him.

"What world are you from then?" Edmund asked slowly.

"I come from Hyrule…although it wasn't named Hyrule until a few years ago."

All of the Pevensies then looked at one another before Susan said, "Maybe you should tell us the whole story."

So Link told the story, from when the Goddess had lifted Skyloft into the sky, to how he had to save Zelda, to how he went on his quest for the Master Sword to stop Demise, and to how he and Zelda decided to stay on the ground instead of going to Skyloft and then to the ruins of the temple where he had met the Sages.

As he finished his story Edmund let out a low whistle, "You've been busy it seems."

"Yes I have, but it also seems that all of you have been busy as well. You seem to know a lot about this land which means you have been here before."

"Yes we have, a long time ago." Lucy said.

"What happened?"

"Well…about a year ago, in our time frame, we were sent to stay with an old professor during the war," Edmund started, "We were playing a game and Lucy found this world through a wardrobe. We didn't believe her at first but soon we were all stuck here. We then went to see Lucy's friend Mr. Tumnus but we saw that he got into some trouble and decided to go save him. We ended up going with the Beavers and they told us the old prophecy about the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would save Narnia from the White Witch."

It was here that Susan took up the story, "Once we learned that legend though Edmund left to go to the White Witch because he didn't know that she was evil. We decided to save him by getting help from Aslan. Once we got to where he was we all started training for the upcoming war. However the night before the war Aslan went by himself into the woods. Lucy and I followed him and figured out that he was going to sacrifice himself to save Edmund."

Lucy then started telling the story as they continued to climb, "We couldn't stop him. In the end we waited in the bushes and watched the whole thing. After it was done me and Susan lay down next to his body and slept till morning. It was just before the war started but when we woke up Aslan wasn't there…he was alive. He explained that the Witch had misunderstood the Old magic and it said that if someone who had done no harm died in a traitor's place then the magic would work backwards until that person was the same as just before he died. All three of us then went to the White Witch's castle to help the people that were trapped there and then all of us went to go help in the war."

Peter took up the last of the story as they neared the top, "They got to the war and helped us win it. Aslan killed the White Witch and next week we were crowned the rulers of Narnia, the four humans of the Old prophecy. We were King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant, High Queen Susan the Gentle and High King Peter the Magnificent. Many years later we were sent back into our own world but no time had passed. Now we have come back and Susan spotted you on the beach. We also saw a blue woman hovering over you but Edmund decided to take leave of his senses and scare her off. She absorbed into your sword. Edmund thought that she was an evil reincarnation of the White Witch," Peter joked.

"I did not!" Edmund yelled although that had been exactly what he had been thinking.

Link, ignoring the joke, said, "Blue woman? You mean Fi?" then he laughed and drew his sword. Touching the tip of it to the ground Fi came out of it and as soon as she saw the strangers she took a defensive stance between them and Link.

Link laughed again before explaining everything to Fi and the others.

"Very well Master," Fi said, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No thank you Fi."

With that Fi went back into the sword without a word.

Then Pevensies all laughed and soon Link joined in with them. Then they all started the climb back up. The climb itself took about another 30 minutes. When they got to the top they split up and looked around, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund went one way while Link and Peter went another and they agreed to meet in the ruins of the throne room in half an hour.

As Link and Peter went through the ruins Link could tell that this had once been a palace of great beauty.

As if he could read his thoughts Peter said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Link looked at him, confusion written on his face.

Peter laughed, "When I was King I saw many Palaces and I saw many people look at them. They all had the same look you had just a few moments ago, a look that said they saw something of pure beauty."

"Oh," was all Link said.

Peter just laughed again.

"What was the name of your castle?"

Peter looked at him before answering, "Cair Paravel. Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

After that they walked in silence until they met in the throne room.

When they saw Susan, Lucy, and Edmund they told them that they had found nothing and the other three had nothing to report except that Susan thought that they had lived there.

"How is that possible?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. All I found was a small golden centaur chess piece that Edmund said it belonged to him."

"What?" Peter asked disbelief in his voice.

"Excuse me," Link interrupted, "but what is a chess piece?"

They looked at him is disbelief.

"Do they not have chess in Hyrule?" Edmund asked.

"It can't be." Lucy said, staring at the ruins in wonder.

"You're telling me," Edmund said.

"No," Lucy said and then she started dragging Peter towards where the thrones used to be.

"Oh not again." Susan muttered as she, Edmund, and Link ran after her.

"Imagine walls…," she pulled Peter in front of the second of the four thrones, "and columns…there," she pulled Edmund in front of the first throne and Susan in front of the third, "and a glass roof," she ended as she stood in front of the last throne.

"Cair Paravel…" Peter said in wonder before silence fell on all of them.

…..Normal POV…..

"Catapults." Link said as he knelt next to the giant rock.

"Excuse me?" Edmund said.

Link looked at him, "Cair Paravel was attacked."

"But no one has ever attacked Cair Paravel before, save for the White Witch." Lucy said.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a giant rock being moved and looked to see that Peter had moved one of the catapults to reveal a door that had been hidden. He then knocked the door down before tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapping it around a stick.

"Can anyone light this?" he asked looking around at everyone in turn.

"No," Edmund said, "but will this help?"

With that he brought out a flashlight and everyone, except Link because he didn't know what it was, burst out laughing.

After that they all went through the door which led to a treasure room.

All four Pevensies all went to a different treasure chest that was in the room and looked at everything that was in it. Link picked up a shield that was covered in dust and cleaned it up as best he could. Under the dust he could see the face of a lion on the shield, _Aslan probably, _he thought.

He watched each of the Pevensies look at all their stuff but what fascinated him most was the sword that Peter had lifted from his chest. He pulled it out of its sheath and he could see that it was a beautiful blade.

"'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death.' " Peter said.

"'And when he shakes his mane again we shall have spring again.' " Lucy finished, "All our friends, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on here," Peter said.

**A/N: Chapter Two is done. Hope you all like it and don't worry, the story will get a lot better as it gets farther in. I have a lot of plots twists ideas I hope to use. Please read and review. **


	3. Enter DLF

99.9%

**A/N: If you think I own LoZ or CoN then go get some help…professional doctor help ok?**

Chapter Three: Enter DLF

…..Lucy's POV…..

"_The Sages have been called, _

_To deliver a message._

_A strange world needs help, _

_To send the hero for help. _

_Light to send him with courage,_

_Forest to send him with peace,_

_Fire to send him with strength, _

_Water to send him with intelligence,_

_Shadow to send him with open-mindedness,_

_And Spirit to send him with perseverance._

_Long live Aslan!"_

Link scratched the poem into the sand so that we could all read it.

"So," Susan started, kneeling to get a better look at the words, "to recap it all…you came across ruins and this poem was in the middle of the ruins. After you read it these Sages sent you here but in doing so you felt enormous pain. Well I think it is safe to say that you are the hero mentioned and the pain was just a way of delivering their gifts."

Edmund shook his head as if he disagreed with something, "Susan, we don't know if they were really the Sages. They could have been people impersonating the Sages. It could have been a trap."

"No Ed, they were the Sages, how else could they have sent him here. Narnia is the 'strange world' that Link needed to be sent to to help." Susan said shaking her head.

"You are forgetting something that helps Susan's theory Edmund," I said.

"And what's that Lu?"

"Link said that each sage had an orb floating in front of them and that each orb was a different color according to which Sage held it. Each Sage had their own color according to what they are Sage of," Pointing to each of the Sage's in order, I continued, "Light would be yellow, Forest would be green, Fire would be red, Water would be blue, Shadow would be purple, and Spirit would be orange."

This time it was Peter who shook his head, "You can't tell who people are based on color Lu."

"I can and besides…who in Link's world would have the power to send him here other than the Sages?"

"She's right." Susan said, "Is that good enough for you Ed?"

Surprisingly Edmund said nothing but Link answered.

"You all seem to have forgotten a few things. First Zelda could have sent me here easily although she wasn't anywhere to be seen. And Second: We don't have any Sages in Hyrule or Skyloft."

"Could they have come from the future?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so Peter. Time travel is impossible." Susan said.

Edmund jumped in, I could tell that he wanted to point out the obvious to his know-it-all sister, "After all the time we have spent here you still don't believe in magic Su? I am shocked!"

"Oh shut up." was Susan's reply.

Sighing, I turned away from them and left Link and Peter to stop the upcoming fight. Looking out over the ocean I couldn't see much, mostly blue, but I could see a little of some islands farther out in front of the much bigger land of Narnia. I could also see a boat. _A boat?! _What in the world was a boat doing out there? I could see two people in it. They were not looking at us but they were busy with something on their boat. They stood up and that was when I got a VERY good idea of what they were doing.

"SUSAN! STOP THEM!" I yelled and pointed towards the boat where the two people were about to throw the third person overboard.

Susan looked up, saw them and shot in less than 10 seconds. The arrow just barely missed the first person by an inch but Susan already had another arrow knocked and yelled "DROP HIM!" before she shot the second arrow. The arrow arrived a second too late. It slammed into the chest of the first person right after they let the third go into the ocean. That was when Link, Peter, and Edmund went into action. Stopping for less than a minute to drop their swords Peter looked at Edmund and Link.

"Edmund go after the boat. We can use it to get off this island. Link go after whoever they tossed into the ocean. I will go get the second person that Susan didn't shoot."

I waited impatiently on the beach with Susan waiting for them to get back. Finally Edmund and Peter came back with a person tied up in the boat. It wasn't someone we recognized.

"He's a Telmarine soldier. He and his friend were drowning a dwarf. That's all we know." Edmund said before me or Susan could ask.

"Where's Link?" I asked not seeing him insight.

"We don't know. He went after the dwarf they tried to drown." Peter said.

"I hope he's all right." I said and continued looking out over the ocean.

"He's dead by now! Him and the Dwarf! No one can be underwater that long and live!" The Telmarine said before he laughed. Suddenly his laugh was cut short as he slumped into unconsciousness; Link stood above him, a look of distaste on his face.

He put his sword back in his sheath before saying, "So if I'm dead how is it that I can hit you with a sword?"

"Link!" I yelled and before I knew what I was doing, I ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

Link staggered, not expecting a bear hug.

"You're ok!" I yelled and let go of him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He asked puzzled.

"You were underwater for a long time. How did you survive?" Susan asked.

Link laughed before answering, "I have a water dragon's scale. It lets me breath under water. I used it to help me and the dwarf. While it was protecting both of us we had just enough air to get here."

We suddenly heard a noise from behind Link that sounded like an angry grunt. We looked down at the ground and saw the dwarf on the ground, tied up and with a gag in his mouth. As I knelt down next to him to release him from the ropes that held him I was able to get a closer look at him. He had long blond hair with a receding hair line with a long beard to match and was wearing simple clothes similar to the ones that Peter and Edmund had changed into earlier.

As the ropes fell away he stood up and glared angrily at Susan before yelling: "DROP HIM?! Those Telmarines were drowning me fine without your help!"

"Maybe you should have let them," Edmund said under his breath before Susan spoke up.

"A simple thank you would suffice but you have a right to be angry so I will forgive you of your lapse of manners…this time." The threat was clear in her voice and I couldn't help but giggle as I realized that Susan had gained back the authority of when she was Queen.

Susan shot me a look before asking, "So why were they trying to drown you?"

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do." was all he said in reply.

"Yes we know that much," Peter said with a lot of annoyance in his voice, "but why are they in Narnia."

"Maybe they decided that since our Kings and Queens left it was easy pickings for them." the Dwarf said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Might be careful what you say, considering who you are talking to…" Link muttered out of the side of his mouth.

I could see the question forming in the Dwarfs face before understanding dawned on him and he turned to face Peter.

"Crows and Crockery!"

"High King Peter," Peter said extending his hand towards the Dwarf.

"The Magnificent…" the Dwarf echoed, not taking his hand.

"Probably could have left off the last bit…" Susan muttered.

"Probably." I agreed before laughing a little.

Peter shot me a look before turning back to the dwarf, "You might be surprised." He said before drawing his sword.

"You don't want to do that boy." the Dwarf said.

"Not me, him." Peter said handing the Dwarf his sword and looking towards Edmund.

With that Peter, Susan, Link, and I got out of the way and the Battle began.

I could tell that the Dwarf thought all the odds were stacked in his favor. He handed the sword with immense ease, as if he knew a lot about sword play and he probably did, having to hide from Telmarine soldiers all his life. Also, in a close combat battle like this, you had to get to your opponent's legs (because you can't put too much armor on them without the weighing you down) so that you could knock him over and then go for the killing blow on their neck while they were on the ground and that would work with the dwarf because he was shorter…but he had never seen Edmund in battle and I had.

After Aslan had saved him from the White Witch Edmund had spent every minute he could practicing his sword play. Even after the war ended he practiced for hours every day and had become very, very talented.

The Battle started when the Dwarf lunged at Edmund who easily parried it with his own blade. Then the Dwarf swung again at his leg and Edmund blocked it again. Then Edmund feinted to the Dwarf's left and as he tried to block it, swung his sword at the Dwarf's right leg. The Dwarf somehow realized that Edmund had feinted earlier than the usual opponent would have and blocked his sword…but Edmund had a trick up his sleeve. When their swords clashed Edmund started to move his sword quickly in a circle, surprising the Dwarf who lost his sword while Edmund did this. After he lost his grip on the sword Edmund quickly spun his sword over his head to lose the Dwarf's sword and brought his sword down until it stopped an inch from the Dwarf's neck.

"Beards and Bedsteads! You sure have met your match this time Trumpkin!" the Dwarf said.

"Trumpkin?" I asked, puzzled.

The Dwarf nodded, not moving his eyes from Edmunds sword which hadn't moved at all, "That's my name."

"Nice to meet you, now that you have time for introductions," Susan said, "This is Link, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter. I'm Susan."

Trumpkin just nodded again.

"Not to distract anyone but," Link said, pointing behind him, "What do we do with him? He's starting to come around."

We all looked behind him (Edmund helping Trumpkin up after lowering his sword) and saw the soldier he was pointing at. He was indeed coming around. He sat on the ground and tried to rub his eyes before he realized that his hands were tied.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked as they all looked at me.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Wow in record time too! It usually takes me forever to get another chapter done. Chapter four should be done soon. Anyway please read and review!**


	4. Farian's Fate

99.9%

**Furuba: I am getting tired of telling this so this is where Fi comes in!**

**Fi: Hello.**

**Furuba: Tell them Fi.**

**Fi: This is a work of fiction, more importantly **_**fan fiction. **_**This means that there is a 100% chance that Furuba Rocks owns none of this, including me. **

**Furuba: Way to make it sound awesomely scientific. I also want to thank Dark-Hime1 for an idea for this chapter. Anyway Chapter Four here, enjoy, and please Read and Review!**

Chapter Four: Farian's Fate

…..Normal POV…..

"What's your name?" Lucy asked the Telmarine for the 13th time.

As had become the norm, the soldier didn't respond. He didn't like being tied up and forced to travel with them. They never left him alone. He didn't even know where they were going. All he knew was that they were traveling up river towards a stretch of beach and then walking closer to the middle of Narnia…into the woods that were crawling with Narnians…

He shuddered. The only thing worse in his opinion than the Narnians was Lord Miraz. Him, like many other soldiers, hated Lord Miraz. He treated himself as King and the soldiers true loyalty lie with Caspian, the true King. But now Caspian was gone, kidnapped by Narnians like the Dwarf behind him.

He could hear the Dwarf telling the four humans what had happened so he listened intently.

"You're looking for who called you here? That would be Caspian. He had Queen Susan's horn and he blew on it when he thought that I was attacking him. He was in the Shuddering Woods the last I saw. The best way to find him would be to go there and follow Him, Nikabrik, and the Badger."

"Badger?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, the Badger. I can never remember his name."

"Are you going to give Caspian to Miraz?" the Telmarine asked.

Everyone looked at him in surprise; Link even stopped rowing the boat. After he had been completely silent the whole trip they hadn't expected him to ask anything, let alone ask that.

Trumpkin grunted, "As if we would let him go anywhere. Trufflehunter certainly won't let him…Trufflehunter! That's the Badger's name!"

"Then why are you going to Prince Caspian?" the Telmarine asked, a confused look on his face.

"So that we can help him win the war…" Peter explained, suspicion written all over his face.

"Why did you want to know?" Lucy asked the soldier.

He looked at all of them, not knowing if he should tell them or not, not to mention that he didn't know if they would even believe him.

"Because…Caspian is the rightful king." Was all he decided to say.

"Is that all?" Link said, a look on his face that said, _There is more you aren't telling us and if you want to keep your arms intact then you better start talking._

The Telmarine sighed and started explaining.

"I am Farian, a leader of a troop of the guards. Me, my whole troop, leaders from other troops, and their troops all feel that Caspian should have already taken the throne. Our true loyalty always has and always will lie with Caspian. Miraz has always acted like he was king and when his son was born Miraz had me and the other leaders of his troops go into Caspian's room with orders to kill him. I didn't feel right with that order so I went to Caspian's teacher and told him to go save Caspian. I was the one that went into the woods after him. I was alone as I did that, the others were afraid that the Narnians would come and get them. I caught Trumpkin here because I couldn't go back empty handed. Sorry about that though." Farian said to Trumpkin who just humphed.

"Caspian was able to get away and I was ordered to go with a man from my troop and drown the dwarf. I had been able to see Caspian blow the horn and knew that it meant that all of you would come here near your old castle so that was why I had us come here to 'drown' the dwarf. I was hoping you would show up."

"Oh…" was all Edmund said.

In fact, no one in the boat said anything after that although Peter did untie Farian. They traveled in silence until they came to a beach that looked deserted. There they put the boat. As Link, Peter, Farian, Edmund, and Trumpkin put up the boat and started hiding it as best they could, Susan started going through their supplies. The results were not very promising.

"We have food for two days…at most but most likely less. I wish we could only hunt but if Miraz has scared all the game away that probably won't happen." Susan said a frown on her face.

"Well than what do we do?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know, do you think I know everything?" Susan responded sarcastically

"Yes." Edmund said a joking smile on his face. Everyone started laughing then, even Susan could stop a smile from spreading.

"Where was Caspian when you last saw him?" Link asked Trumpkin and Farian.

"The Narnian Forest." Farian said.

"Where is that?" Peter asked.

Sighing, Trumpkin answered, "You and me know it as the Shuddering Woods. The quickest way there would be to swim the Ford Buruna."

Peter shook his head, "No the quickest way there is to cross over the river Rush."

Before an argument could occur everyone heard Lucy say, "Hello there!"

They all turned to see her waving and walking towards a bear.

"Don't move your majesty." Trumpkin said, slowing backing towards the weapons.

Lucy turned and looked at them with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't move!" Susan shouted at both the bear and Lucy, raising her bow and arrow hoping the bear would get the message and leave. Instead the bear started running towards Lucy. Lucy turned around and saw the bear run towards her. She screamed and started running towards Peter who was yelling at Susan to shoot. Everyone except Link and Susan started running towards Lucy with a weapon in their hands.

Susan still held her bow up, the arrow aimed dead at the bear's heart, hoping the animal would get the message. The bear ignored her. Lucy then fell and was about to be caught by the bear when an arrow pierced the bear's heart, killing it instantly. The arrow was a pale yellow, almost orange, and it had pure white feathers as balancers on it. It was the opposite of Susan's arrows which were pure black with red feathers. Lucy turned back to Susan and Link, only to find Susan's bow still drawn and Link's bow released. Susan looked at Link in confusion, not knowing where his bow had come from. He hadn't been carrying it a minute ago. He hadn't been carrying anything except his sword.

Everyone ran to Lucy who stood up and was engulfed in a hug by Edmund.

Trumpkin knelt down and started cutting the bear's fur off muttering, "Well, we got food now."

"Thank you." Lucy said to Link.

Susan was staring at Link in disbelief. Noticing this Link raised an eyebrow and asked her, "Do you need help with something?"

Shaking her head Susan quickly said, "I just don't understand why the bear didn't stop when I yelled out to it. It is like he couldn't talk at all." At the end she turned to Trumpkin for an answer.

All he said was, "When you get treated like a dumb animal long enough that is what you become."

**Furuba: End of the next chapter! How did all of you like it? What was your favorite part? Review and tell me! Also I hope you like some of the different stuff I have done and yes I did have some of the lines that were in the movie and if that bugged you than I am sorry. Until the meantime I shall be teaching Fi how to play Gin Rummy.**

**Fi: What is that?**

**Furuba: I don't know, I was hoping you did.**


	5. Gift One is Intelligence

Chapter Five: Gift One is Intelligence

**Fi: Gin.**

**Furuba: *slaps forehead* Again?! That's the 98****th**** time this week! That makes the score 98 to… 2. **

**Fi: and that means you owe me 98,000 dollars.**

**Furuba: I knew we shouldn't have made the bet worth 1,000 for every gin. *sighs and shrugs* I will pay you back somehow. Until then, you know what to do.**

**Fi: Furuba Rocks own nothing in these stories…she also does not own 98,000 dollars.**

**Furuba: Yes they get the point, now read the story!**

…..Normal POV…..

Susan walked along the path next to Farian. They had been on the road for four days so far trying to get to the river Rush (which Peter insisted was the quickest way there but obviously he had forgotten that it had been hundreds of years since he had been to Narnia so the layout of the land was very different due to erosion) but they just kept wandering through these bunch of rocks and sometimes some trees. Susan had no idea where they were but she didn't bother thinking about that. What was on her mind now was where Link had gotten his bow.

When she first saw Link the only weapon he had on him was his sword and shield. Since then she had seen him use two more. His bow which he used to save Lucy and a flying bug watch he called a Beetle. He had used the Beetle to get some food out of the trees since they were running low on food again due to traveling with nowhere to go. What bothered Susan was the fact that these items just seemed to appear out of thin air and disappear just as easily. Who knows how many other weapons he could be hiding from them without them knowing. And there was something else…she didn't know why but she felt as if they were being followed. Susan furrowed her brow, more puzzled than ever before shaking her head. She would voice her concerns to Peter at least except all of the others trusted Link without question. They wouldn't take her seriously if she told them she thought he was hiding something. The only thing anyone might believe her on would be that they might be followed by someone. She would have to point that out to Peter at least so she pushed ahead past Edmund to get to Peter just as we reached the river Rush.

…..Ruto's POV…..

"Why is it that only Link gets our gifts? It looks like everyone in that little group could use them," Nabooru said as she sat on a tree limb in a faded silhouette that made her only visible to certain people, "Except for that Susan girl. She looks like she needs a gift of fun and not intelligence. She already has enough of that."

I sighed before answering, "I don't know. Maybe because Link is the only one from our world."

Laughing Nabooru responded, "You know what? For the one giving the give of intelligence you are extremely dumb."

I looked at her, a sarcastic look on my face that pointed out what I was going to say to my friend who knew me so well, "For someone who is in charge of Spirit you are really a downer. Will you just let me do my job?"

Leaning back she said, "How do you know that it is time to give him your gift?"

"It's just a feeling I have, like Rauru said we would get. You'll see later, now shut up."

"Whatever you say Water Queen," Nabooru said, her tone of voice telling me that she had lost interest.

I looked towards the group as they debated a way to cross the trench of a river before I used my Sage magic to extend my hearing to hear what they were saying. It was a little confusing as I didn't know two of the people and I didn't hear the earlier conversation but I got the gist of it.

Link: We could jump.

Dwarf: I wouldn't be able to make that jump.

Link: One of us could carry you.

Dwarf: Never! That would go against honor!

Telmarine: There are other ways across other than jumping.

Susan: Like what? Make a rope bridge? We don't have the time or materials.

Edmund: What about climbing down, crossing down there, and then climbing back up?

Peter: Too risky. One of us would get hurt.

Susan: Finally! Someone who sees reason.

Lucy: Susan! At least there coming up with ideas instead of insisting that we are being followed!

Susan: Well I don't see you jumping up with ideas that could actually help us!

Telmarine: Will you both shut up?! Fighting amongst ourselves won't help us!

Dwarf: For once I agree with the Telmarine. Fighting won't help. But there is another way to get to the Shuddering Woods.

Edmund: What is that?

Dwarf: We could cross at the Ford of Buruna. There is a lot of swimming but it is better than climbing or jumping over a trench.

Telmarine: One problem with that…Miraz is having a large bridge built there to bring armies across. We would get caught the second we got there.

Peter: Then now what do we do?

What they were going to do I don't think I would find the response to because Lucy stared at the other side of the river and asked out loud, "Aslan?"

Everyone, including me, turned to where she was looking. I don't know if anyone else saw anything but I saw the faint silhouette of a lion I had seen before on the other side. It was Aslan and he turned to me and nodded, telling me that now was the time.

I turned to the group who were asking Lucy if she really saw Aslan or just a random Lion. I singled Link out and got ready. I raised my hand to my mouth and blew gently on it until I had a small blue orb in my hand. I flattened out my hand and blew on the orb again sending it floating away from me and towards Link. It entered his body in his back, right where his heart was, unnoticed by anyone of the people in the group.

…..Normal POV…..

Link felt the orb enter his body; it felt like drinking plenty of ice cold water until he felt as if he would never be thirsty again. He spun around looking at everyone and everything. All these questions seemed to just float around his head but just as soon as the question came so did answer just minutes later as soon as he started thinking about it.

"Link? What's wrong?" Edmund asked, turning everyone's attention to Link. But Link didn't pay attention to any of them. Instead his attention was on the Lion beckoning him to the other side of the river.

"We have to cross the river…" Link muttered.

"What? How do you suppose we will do that?" Peter asked.

"There's a path down there leading down and a similar path on the other side. We can climb down, cross, and climb back up. We should get up to the other side by dusk. Aslan wants us too"

"How do you know that?" Susan asked, disbelief in her voice. Link didn't know why but it sounded as if she didn't trust him very much.

"Look," Link said pointing to where the path started. It was in such a place that he couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh." Trumpkin said.

Peter sighed before he started down the path, Lucy in front of him and the rest of the group making a line behind him.

The group went down the trail. It wound every which way, up and down; it got thin so that only one person could walk at a time and there were other times when all of them could walk along side each other with room to spare. No one knew how this trail could possibly be there except for Lucy and Link. They both kept saying that it was all Aslan's work. Once Farian looked behind them and couldn't find the trail back to the top at all, it was as if it had disappeared as soon as they stopped walking on it. They all continued down until they got to the bottom and Farian told Peter about the trail disappearing.

"It just disappeared?"

"Yes it did, I don't know how but now I think that Lucy and Link are right and Aslan is doing something."

"But none of us have seen Aslan except them, how do we know that it isn't just some random lion like that bear was?"

"I don't know. I can be sure that as soon as we get to the top of the river-cliff than the path will disappear there too."

"That's not the only thing that has been disappearing," Susan put in quietly as she caught up to the two boys in front of her as they all started the long climb back up.

"What do you mean?" Farian asked her.

Susan sighed before answering, "Remember Link's bow and his Beetle? Where did they come from and where did they go? There is no way he could be hiding that stuff on his body, we would see it."

"Maybe…he's magic. That wouldn't surprise me." Peter said.

Susan shook her head, annoyance on her face, "Magic doesn't exist Peter, remember?"

"But magic does exist Su, otherwise Narnia is all just a dream that we all are having," Peter countered.

"Narnia isn't a dream, I can assure you of that," Farian put in.

"But how could Link have access to such magic?" Susan asked, pointing out the flaw in their logic.

Peter and Farian thought about all of this for a little while…or a long while. They finally answered when they were halfway up the path to the top.

"What about the Goddess that Link told us about? She could have granted him a bag with unlimited space inside of it." Farian said.

"Or….his little blue friend, Fi. She could easily have magic of her own that Link has access to; after all…she is in his sword. Wouldn't surprise me if that was the answer." Peter said.

They all got to a landing and stopped to take a break and eat a little bit. Trumpkin tossed around the water skin so everyone could have some. After he left them, Susan, Peter, and Farian continued their discussion.

"But she didn't show up whenever Link needed his supplies, how can she be the answer?" Susan asked.

Farian answered her, "the source of magic doesn't have to be there to let you use some of it, just nearby. Since Fi is in Link's sword then that must have been good enough."

"I don't think so…" Susan said, disbelief on her face and in her voice.

"Well then let's ask Link," Peter said. He took off running before Susan could say now and Farian was hot on his heels and Susan had no choice but to follow them. Within seconds they were all standing in front of Link.

Link looked curiously at them, not knowing what they could want but his questions were soon answered.

"Link, we got a question for you," Peter asked.

"Go ahead."

"Your bow and that Beetle thing you used, where did they come from?"

Link looked at all of their faces before laughing. He understood their confusion. He didn't know either until Fi explained it to him.

"I'll let Fi explain, she knows more about it." Link said as he touched the tip of his sword and soon Fi came shooting out of it.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"Fi, Peter, Farian, and Susan want to know about where my supplies are kept and how I access them. Could you explain it please?" Link asked the blue floating woman.

"Gladly," Fi said, turning the three people in question, "Master Link's supplies are carried by me. When he thinks of a weapon that he needs the sword alerts me and I make it appear in his hand. You see, when the Goddess made me and chose her Hero she put a mind link to us both that is anchored by the sword. This gives us better storage space for what he needs me to store since the Goddess gave me unlimited storage space."

The three of them were speechless after this explanation before Peter turned to Susan and said, "Told you so."

Everyone except Susan than burst out laughing at this comment.

…Normal POV…

The group made it to the top on the other side of the river at dusk. All of them were tired and exhausted and Trumpkin, Lucy, and Edmund laid down on the ground and fell asleep almost at once.

Peter laughed, "They have the right idea. I'll take the first watch."

Everyone else nodded their thanks and also fell asleep as Peter started a fire.

**Furuba: Chapter done! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Fi: I'm glad that I was able to be in this chapter. **

**Furuba: And you will be in the next chapter too!**


	6. Meet Caspian!

**99.9% **

**Chapter 6: Meet Caspian!**

**Furuba: Fi won't be in the disclaimer today as she is currently in a Gin Rummy championship…*under breath* I should never have taught her how to play. Now, moving on; you all know that I don't own Legend of Zelda or Narnia. In this disclaimer today I also want to say to 'Guest' that the Sages being in this story is going to be explained in this chapter so I hope that will clear things up for you. Also to Kenzi thank you so much for your review. It means so much to me that you think so much of this story and my writing. Thank you!**

…Link's POV…

_The trees parted aside to form a pathway for me. I walked along it, not really knowing where it went or what was at the end of it. I walked along, wondering what was happening in my own world around this time. Edmund had told me that time didn't pass in our home world while they were in Narnia…but that was Edmund's world. Hyrule was different. I sighed, not knowing._

_I turned a bend in the path and saw a sight that definitely surprised me. The same Lion from earlier (Lucy told me that it was Aslan) was standing at the end of the path talking to Zelda. They both turned and looked at me at the same time. All I could do was stare at them in confusion. They both started walking towards me since I had stopped in the middle of the path halfway towards them. When they got to me Zelda smiled at me and Aslan gave me the closest thing to a smile a lion could which really did look a lot like a smile. _

"_How are you Link?" Zelda asked me after a few minutes of silence and me staring at them some more. _

"_Uh…I...oh…how….?" I just couldn't seem to get a sentence out in my confusion. _

"_Give him a minute Zelda; he is very confused right now." Aslan said. It was this that snapped me out of my confusion._

"_What in the world is going on here?!" I was finally able to get out. _

_Zelda looked at me and smiled before saying, "Link, this is all a dream. Well, us meeting is a dream. In reality you are still in Narnia. Aslan has brought us both here in a dream to explain things to us both."_

"_Explain what things? Like the Sages or how I am supposed to help Narnia or why he chose me to do all of this?" I said my voice rising slightly. _

"_That is all easily explained." Aslan said, chuckling slightly. _

"_Then what is the explanation?" I asked, a little too harshly._

"_Link, calm down," Zelda said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and then  
Aslan started talking. _

"_In the future of Hyrule your descendent will help 5 Sages learn that they are the Sages needed to lock Ganon away. Don't ask who Ganon is, you won't meet him. I contacted these Sages and they came into Hyrule's past, your present, and sent you here to Narnia to help the Kings and Queens save Narnia."_

"_Why did you contact them to send me back and not Zelda?" _

"_Because she has a different role to play in these events. Right now you just need to worry about finding Caspian."_

_Zelda added, "Don't worry Link. You'll know what to do when the time comes."_

"_But why do the Sages give me those gifts?"_

"_Because," Aslan said, "you need those gifts. They will help you make sure that both you and all of your friends stay alive."_

"_But-" I started but Aslan cut me off. _

"_Our time has run out. It is time for us to go. You must find Caspian Link, he is very close to you." _

"_Goodbye Link. I'll see you soon." Zelda said._

"_Wait!" I yelled but it was too late, everything went black and then I woke up._

…Normal POV…

Link sat up, anticipation in his chest and a panicked look in his eye.

"Link? Are you all right?" Susan asked. She had taken over watching the camp a couple hours ago to allow Peter some sleep.

Link nodded, calming down, "Just a confusing dream." Shaking his head Link told Susan, "Go to bed. I'll keep watch."

Susan nodded her thanks and smiled at him before putting her bow away and going back to her spot by the fire and falling asleep. Link then grabbed his sword and shield, strapping them to his back before going to a giant rock and sitting down to watch. A lot had been happening in the past week. Link never expected to go on another adventure but now that he thought about it an adventure was just what he needed. Maybe it would be helpful to get him out of his depression over losing…no. He wouldn't think about it…not now. Later…when he was alone. Link shook his head and looked around, not seeing or hearing anything. He then went back to his thoughts only to bring his full attention to the sound of a snapping twig. He leapt up and faced the sound, silently drawing his sword as well.

Slowly Link made his way through the trees towards where the sound had come from. He could now hear heavy breathing as well. Link approached a giant boulder that was taller than him. He stopped there and took a breath, knowing that whatever had made those sounds was right behind it. Sighing Link then jumped around and swung his sword around to attack the creature but another sword clanged up against his blocking the attack. Link swung the sword back around but noticed that it was a human man protecting the Minotaur that Link had attacked.

The Man thrust his sword towards Link and he was barely able to dodge it. Link then jumped to the left and rolled to the side and around the man which confused him. Link then leapt up, now behind the man and shoved his shield into him, knocking the breath out of the stranger. Link then grabbed his shirt and lifted him up easily and held him against the boulder that he had hid behind earlier with his sword across the man's neck. The man dropped his weapon, admitting defeat.

"Who are you?" Link asked in a whisper.

The man had annoyed look on his face but an 'encouraging' press of Link's sword against his neck made him say, "My name is Caspian."

Link dropped Caspian and his sword in surprise. "C-Caspian? But…you can't be Caspian…We're not in the Shuddering Woods yet…" Link whispered. Suddenly the Minotaur came up behind Link and grabbed him, pressing his arms to his sides and lifting him up off the ground so he couldn't do anything.

Caspian picked up his sword and Link's and crossed them in front of Link's neck and said, "Now it is time for you to answer my questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Link sighed, still not understanding anything that was going on but figured that it would be easier to answer his questions. Maybe one of his friends would wake up soon and try to find out where he was. "My name is Link. I came here with six other people to look for you."

Caspian scoffed, "Look for me and then do what? Kill me? Did Miraz send you?" Caspian's voice lowered and became threatening.

Link shook his head as best as he could without letting his head his one of the swords before saying, "No. I came with a dwarf, an ex-soldier, and the…old kings and queens of Narnia."

A look of disbelief came across Caspian's face, "You really expect me to believe that? I have heard more believable fairy tales."

"Please," Link said, raising his voice to alert his friends, "I can prove it to you. Just let me lead you to where they are."

Caspian got angry, "Do you really think that I would fall for such a stupid ambush plan?"

A new voice entered the conversation, a brave woman's voice, Susan's voice, "You really should believe him if you don't want me to shoot this arrow."

Caspian and the Minotaur spun around and found Susan standing on top of the boulder with everyone else surrounding her. She had her bow drawn and pointed at Caspian, ready to shoot but only if she had too. Link than pictured something, a tool and a weapon that be used right now. Suddenly a whip appeared in his hands thanks to Fi. The Minotaur was so surprised that he dropped him but Link easily landed on the ground and cartwheeled away from them. Then he used his whip to wrap around his sword handle and bring his weapon back to him. The whip then disappeared and his sword was in his hand.

Caspian and his friend looked around at all of us in shock not really knowing what to do or say.

_Fi? Come on out here._ Link sent a mental message to Fi who immediately came out of his sword.

"What did you need master?" She asked Link

"What is the possibility that this man is Caspian?"

Fi wandered over to Caspian who looked like he was about to faint from seeing her. She circled him and scanned him before coming back over to Link and saying, "There is a 99.9% possibility that this man is the Caspian we are looking for."

**Furuba: And the chapter is done! I hope all of you liked it! And wish Fi good luck at the Gin Rummy championship so that I don't owe her all of that money! Now you see the little white box beneath all of these words? Ya write your review there and then press the review button! **


	7. Gift Two is Open-Mindedness

Chapter 7: Gift Two is Open-mindedness.

**Furuba: I proudly welcome back the now insanely rich Fi!**

**Fi:...you're not getting any money.**

**Furuba: Dang it. Well do your thing Fi.**

**Fi: Furuba Rocks owns nothing…this is proven by her not paying me back on her bet. **

**Furuba: You make ONE mistake…**

**Fi: Technically you made 98 mistakes…**

**Furuba: Well you won 200,000 dollars at the Gin Rummy tournament! **

**Fi: We can finish this fight later as they read the next chapter.**

**Furuba: *grumbles***

…Normal POV…

Impa watched in the trees as the battle between Link and Caspian went on. There was something about Link that was extremely familiar but she just couldn't place it. Aslan said that an ancestor of hers, also the person she was named after, had known him but didn't elaborate on it. She supposed that it could just be the Sage part of her telling her to give him her gift but Ruto hadn't said anything about a feeling of him being familiar…only that he needed the gift. Impa felt the need to give him her gift and that he was familiar. Sighing Impa watched the scene in front of her, hidden from the view of everyone.

Their fighting stopped and there was some talking and then Link's friends showed up. Then Link made a blue woman appear and she said something. Then everyone seemed incredibly shocked. Impa knew that it was time to deliver her gift. Slowly Impa blew into the air and very small orbs of purple light floated to Link. They were too small for any normal person to notice. They were absorbed into his body without drawing any attention. Her job was done. With that Impa vanished into thin air to go back to the temple.

…Normal POV…

Link didn't feel anything touch or get absorbed by his body but he did feel the after effects. He took in what Fi had said and thought about it. There was a high chance that this was the Caspian they were looking for but why did it seem so unbelievable? Because no one expected anything to come this easily.

It seemed as if his mind opened to include all of the possibilities. If this was Caspian then part of their journey was done and they could move on to the next, more important part; recapturing Narnia from Miraz. Not even knowing how he had come to this conclusion but brushed it off Link said, "I don't know why but I trust you. My name is Link and these are my friends," Link then introduced all of his friends.

Caspian looked around in confusion before saying, "Why did you come here?"

Link looked to Peter, not sure how to explain this, "Would you mind explaining this?"

Peter nodded before explaining everything to Caspian and the people with him. They just looked at the newcomers in shock.

Caspian finally said, "It is true then? The horn worked?"

Susan nodded to him, "It is also true that we came to help you in any way we can. You will have to be willing to let us help you."

"I can vouch for them your majesty. They are telling the truth." Trumpkin said, stepping forward and bowing slightly.

Caspian nodded his head in turn to all of them so as showing that he did believe them…until he came to Farian.

"…Is it true? What they tell me? That you saved my life?" Caspian whispered to the soldier.

Farian nodded but didn't look his prince in the eye, "I couldn't bear the thought of Miraz ruling this land. I had to help in some way."

Caspian walked forward and placed a hand on Farian's shoulder, causing him to look up at the young man, "Then I owe you my life and I will protect you in my debt." Caspian said with great respect in his voice.

Farian was shocked. Never in his life had he dared the thought of the prince being in debt to him. He was speechless.

Caspian nodded once more to Farian before turning to everyone that had gathered; a small amount of his army and his newfound friends.

"People of Narnia…we now have hope!" He cried and people echoed him.

…Normal POV…

The tall elegant woman walked gracefully to the castle. She had a dark red cloak all around her with the hood pulled up so that no one would recognize her. It was late in the day, around dinner so she was a strange sight to see. But she had an objective in mind as she approached the palace. Finally she got there and knocked on the tall wooden door.

A large guard answered, mad about being interrupted during his dinner, "Who goes there?" He yelled before spotting the beautiful woman in front of him, "What do you want?!"

The woman looked him in the eye and gave him a cold hard stare that striked fear deep into his heart. He was one of the best soldiers there and hadn't been afraid in years…but there was something about this woman that just made him want to crumble down in his fear.

The woman answered softly and politely though there was an edge to her voice that stated she wanted her orders followed, "I have come to see the King and Queen about the job of being a Nurse to the new born Prince."

Hurriedly the guard opened the door so that the woman could step in and showed her the way to the dining hall where the royal family was. He knew that King Miraz would not be pleased at being interrupted but the soldier just wanted the strange woman out of here.

The woman put down her hood and showed her long blond hair as she entered the dining hall.

"Who are you?" King Miraz asked with venom laced throughout his words.

The woman bowed before the King and Queen of Narnia before saying, "My name is Zelda and I have come to serve you in any way possible my lord."

**Furuba: There it is! The next chapter! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the long update time! **

**Fi: *disbelieving look on her face* You apologized for something? The chances of that happening were 16%! **

**Furuba: Well nothing is impossible. By the way…when you review…could you answer this question? Who is better: Me or Fi?**

**Fi: You can't ask them that. That is unfair. This is a place for fan fiction stories…not 'who is better' questions!**

**Furuba: Well too late I already asked them! Remember to review!**


	8. A New Ally!

99.9%

Chapter 8: A New Ally

**Furuba: And the next chapter is here! Say it Fi!**

**Fi: Furuba Rocks owns nothing…literally nothing…**

**Furuba Rocks: …Low blow Fi…low blow. But speaking of Fi it is thanks to her that this chapter is published…**

**Fi: Tell them why…**

**Furuba: *whispers* She saved my life after I cheated Demise out of 98,000 dollars to pay Fi back….DON'T LAUGH**

**Fi: I can't laugh….but if I could I would.**

…Normal POV…

The group spent the night in a cave that Caspian led them too. There was his whole army there, training and making weapons and strategizing. Peter was rather impressed at the system that Caspian had set up but wouldn't admit it. Instead he said nothing.

Then, shortly after they arrived Lucy and Susan found some sort of mural of their past time in Narnia on the wall. Link frankly didn't care about that. He had heard the story of what had happened against the white witch and didn't need pictures to go along with it.

Instead he was more interested in not getting lost in the caves that had been dug. Link had been walking with the Badger, Trufflehunter, when his new friend had to go help with dinner, leaving Link alone in the empty cave hall they had currently been walking in. Link had shooed the badger away, insisting that he could find his way back to the dining hall…and that had been over an hour ago and Link wasn't any better off than before.

Link had gotten himself lost thinking about everything that Trufflehunter had told him about the history of Narnia…and it was almost as bad as Hyrule's history. He was quite sad that such a beautiful land had been victim to such horrors. Link sighed and continued letting his mind wander as he tried to find a way out of this maze…and soon his mind wandered to something he never wanted to think about and before he knew it he was remembering her…

_"Link! Get up already!" the woman's voice said, before reaching out her hand to help him up. _

_Link smiled at the face above him before grabbing her hand and lifting himself up and, before she could stop him, planted a quick kiss on her lips._

_She looked mad that he had bypassed their rules of keeping their relationship quiet and hidden but couldn't keep her anger there forever, the frown swiftly turning into a smile as she laughed. _

_Link smiled along with her, happy just to be around her but happier still to make her happy. _

_Finally she stopped laughing but she didn't stop smiling, "Link we have to be careful. If Demise ever found out about this then he could use one of us to hurt the other and I couldn't bear that!"_

_Link shook his head, never breaking eye contact with her, "Don't worry. I promise to never let him hurt you. I love you." _

_Link leaned in and hugged her tight as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go, "I will always be there for you Impa."_

"Link!" A voice stirred Link from his thoughts for which he was thankful. He looked behind him and saw Farian running up behind him.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere!" Farian said as he caught up to his friend, not even out of breath.

Link shrugged, "Exploring…lost…your pick."

Farian laughed, "Well not anymore. We need you to come see someone. It is a woman the guards captured while on patrol. She says that she came here to help and that you would know her."

Link scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering who it could be. He was sure that it wasn't Zelda for Aslan said that she had a different part to play in these events.

"Did she give a name?"

Farian nodded, "She said her name was…well it is a little strange…her name is Impa."

**Furuba: Cliffhanger! Again! …I did have a cliffhanger somewhere in the past chapters right?**

**Fi: Why did the chapter have to be so short?**

**Furuba: Because I only had ten minutes of free time to write it so live with it Fi. **

**Fi: Be nice, just because you had to cheat Demise out of money and that put you in a bad mood doesn't mean you should take it out one everyone else!**

**Furuba: *sighs* whatever. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyway…read and review! **


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9: Explanations

**Professor: I am back with the next chapter! Please forgive the long update time….like always…As you know I don't own anything but I want you to review anyway! And sorry for any spelling mistakes, just saying that in advance….**

…Normal POV…

"You're not Impa," Link finally said after staring at the woman for 5 full minutes.

She sighed in annoyance, "Of course I am. I am Impa, Guardian of the Princess, Holder of the Secret Crystal, Sage of the Shadow Temple, Aide to the Chosen Hero, and the last of the Sheikah."

Link shook his head and again said, "No."

Impa grunted in annoyance. Two guards were on either side of her and were forcing her on her knees. She had originally come here to watch over Link and to figure out why he looked so familiar to her but she had gotten caught soon after getting lost in the tunnels of the tome where this 'Army' lived. She stayed silent while everyone bickered over what to do with her. Finally they asked her who she was and why she was here. She told them that her name was Impa and that she could be a great ally to them and that Link could vouch for her…but that plan blew up in her face when he kept insisting that she wasn't Impa…as if he would know.

As for Link, he was angry. Angry and confused. How could this woman sit there and insist that she was his dead lover? Yes she looked like Impa…and sounded like Impa…and even had the same fiery attitude that Impa had and he loved so much…but she wasn't Impa. Impa was gone…gone and dead. Slowly he asked her, and everyone could hear the anger in his voice, "How…can…you…be…Impa?"

"Because I am, please just let me explain."

Link just looked at the ground and walked to the giant cracked stone table where Lucy sat and sat next to her. This room was their new meeting room apparently. It seems that this was also the place where Aslan died and then came back to life. Link didn't care though, he just wanted to know why Impa was here…and back from the dead.

After a moment of silence, Impa started her story.

"I come from the future. In my future there was a Gerudo King of Thieves named Ganon. He wanted to take of Hyrule and then the world…but then the goddess chose a Hero to battle him as she always did. The Hero always looks the same and always has the same name…Link."

There was a small gasp of surprise/excitement from Lucy. She was being wrapped up in this story as if she was being told a bedtime story like a little kid. Impa continued.

"Now to defeat the evil King, Link had to awaken six sages by going through time and Temples…which is how he became known as the hero of time. the first Sage he awakened was Rauro, the Light sage and he awoke him by pulling out the Master Sword. After that he went to five different Temples. Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Shadow. At each Temple he defeated a monster that Ganon put there and awoke the Sages. I am the Sage of the Shadow Temple."

"See! I told you so!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at Peter with her 'know-it-all' face on.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "When Link showed us the poem that lead him here it had to do with all of the things like Forest, Fire, Water, spirit, and Shadow. I said those were the Sages but you didn't believe me!"

"Oh sorry Lu but it was a bit of a long shot with the way you explained it."

Lucy just 'Hmmph'ed at her brother. Impa raised her eyebrow at this but didn't say anything and instead continued her story.

"In the end we defeated Ganon and now we just continue our duties as Sages. Then one day…a lion showed up when all of us were having our weekly meeting. He said that his name was Aslan and that he needed our help. He said that a world He cared deeply for was in danger. He said that He could transport us there after we also transported a hero there as well to help. To be able to have the Hero to help though he had to have a few 'gifts' as he put it. The Sages had to give the hero (Link from the past) these gifts and that was how we could help this world. Of course we said yes. We were not supposed to…interact with anyone though."

"So why did you?" Edmund asked.

Impa glared at him, "I didn't expect to be caught."

"Then you should have tried harder to cover up your scent." Trufflehunter pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh sorry. I didn't think a talking badger was going to SNIFF me out." She said sarcastically.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Susan said, raising a hand and stopping any future bickering, "why does Link think you aren't Impa?"

Impa shrugged, again in annoyance. Link however, answered, "Because I know Impa. I met her and she was my…friend…AND SHE IS NOT HER!"

"But," Caspian said calmly, "What if this Impa from the future is just a decendant/namesake of your Impa?"

Link looked back at the ground but his fists at his sides were shaking, "Impa never had any kids."

"What about a sibling or someone else who could carry on the line?" Susan asked.

"Impa had one brother…but I never met him. She said that after their father, the leader of the Sheikah, died, they had a fight…and then they never saw or spoke to each other ever again."

"There you go," Susan said with her usual 'I knew I was right' voice, "The line continued through her brother. Then one of his decendants named their daughter Impa."

Link raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "And she just so happens to look and sound exactly like her?"

"Coincidence."

"Or maybe you could let me explain just a bit more?" Impa piped up.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, still here thank you very much," she said sarcastically.

"Ok then," Link harshly said, "If you think you know everything then tell us."

She sighed, from annoyance or just tired no one knew, "There is an old story told by the Sheikah. Like most of our stories it rings true. It says that when the Goddess and the Hero defeated the first evil, the demon said that his hate would carry on and manifest into another person over and over again. So the Goddess Hylia said to the Hero and his chosen Aide who was also her protector. She said to them that if he continued on then someone would always need to be there to defeat him. So she made it so that the 3 of them, the Hero, the Goddess, and the Protector, would be reincarnated until the evil, now known as Ganon, could be defeated once and for all."

Lucy nodded along with everyone else but said, "So we know who the Hero and the Goddess is…and we know who the old Protector was and that was Impa. I think we can all say though that you are probably the reincarnated version of the Protector."

Mostly everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Only Link did nothing except continued staring at the ground.

This time it was Susan who got annoyed, "Oh come one Link! Look at all of the proof! This has to be Impa! Why are you being so stubborn about this?!"

Link didn't look at her, "Because."

"Why?!"

"Because…it just…"

"WHY LINK?! TELL US?!"

Link couldn't take it anymore, "BECAUSE IMPA WAS MY WIFE!" he yelled as he stood up angrily.

Everyone gasped in shock at this information. No one had known it at all.

Link just stood in silence for a moment and looked at Susan with both anger and tears in his eyes. Finally he stormed out of the room.

**Professor: …and SCENE! *evil laugh* I have brought another cliffhanger! Oh I love those! Now review!**


End file.
